Lego Ninjago: The Videogame
This is an idea based on the already existing ninjago game, expanded to be more like the other Lego games with levels, characters, stories and unlockables. Plus (for now) this would be the only Lego game with Wi-Fi playing. It also has a campaign (like Lego Star Wars III), Ninja V. Snakes. The hub is the whole of Ninjago, which your can either run, drive or fly around. The menu will change, showing current Ninja V. Snake battles. WARNING: THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS SPOILERS ON THE PLOT OF NINJAGO: RISE OF THE SNAKES TV SERIES. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, STOP READING NOW. Plot Series 1 The Blacksmith Aim: To find and recruit Kai. Characters: Sensei Wu, Kai (Blacksmith), Nya Setting: The Four Weapons Blacksmiths Jamonicai unlocked The Ninjago Monastery Aim: To defeat the intruders and learn the story of Spinjitsu and the Four Weapons. Characters: Kai (Pyjamas), Cole (Intruder), Jay (Intruder), Zane (Intruder) Setting: Ninjago Monastery Mountain Lands Unlocked The Scythe of Quakes Aim: To find and retrieve the Scythe of Quakes. Characters: Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane Replacing Characters: Cole - Cole (Ninja) Setting: Caves of Despair Caves of Despair Unlocked Spinjitsu Learned The Shurikens of Ice Aim: To find and retrieve the Shurikens of Ice Characters: Kai, Jay, Cole (Ninja), Zane Replacing Characters: Zane - Zane (Ninja) Setting: Frozen Wasteland Frozen Wasteland Unlocked The Nunchucks of Lightning Aim: To find and retrieve the Nunchucks of Lightning Characters: Kai, Jay, Cole (Ninja), Zane (Ninja) Replacing Characters: Jay - Jay (Ninja) Setting: Floating Ruins Floating Ruins Unlocked The Underworld Aims: To find and retrieve the Sword of Fire, battle Lord Garmadon's shadows, follow Sensei Wu to the Underworld and retrieve the Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu Characters: Kai, Nya Replacing Characters: Kai - Kai (Ninja) Adding Characters: Jay (Ninja), Cole (Ninja), Zane (Ninja), Sensei Wu# Setting: Forest of Tranquility, The Fire Temple, Ninjago Skies, The Underworld, Lord Garmadon's Fortress Forest of Tranquility Unlocked Volcano Lands Unlocked Series 2 Rise of the Snakes Aims: To stop Lloyd, release the Hypnobrai and stop the Hypnobrai with the antidote. Characters: Kai (Ninja), Jay (Ninja), Cole (Ninja), Zane (Ninja) Adding Characters: Lloyd Garmadon, Slithraa (General) Setting: Jamonacai Village, Hypnobrai Tomb Serpentine Released Destiny's Bounty Aims: Follow the Falcon, bring down Lloyd's treehouse, fight Cole, fight for control of the tribe and find the Destiny's Bounty. Characters: Zane (Ninja), Falcon Adding Characters: Kai (Ninja), Jay (Ninja), Cole (Ninja), Slithraa (General), Skales (Commander) Setting: Lloyd's Treehouse, Destiny's Bounty Ninjago Monastery Removed Destiny's Bounty Area Unlocked The Fangpyre Aims: Release the Fangpyre, meet Jay's parents, infect the Junkyard, battle the Fangpyre and desert Lloyd. Characters: Lloyd Garmadon, Fangtom Adding Characters: Kai (Ninja), Jay (Ninja), Cole (Ninja), Zane (Ninja), Fangdam, Fang-Suei, Snappa Setting: Fangpyre Tomb, Destiny's Bounty, The Junkyard, The Mountainside Desert Lands Area Unlocked Pythor P. Chumsworth Aims: Release Pythor, Train Spinjitsu, Invade the School and stop Lloyd. Characters: Lloyd Garmadon, Pythor P. Chumsworth Adding Characters: Kai (Kendo), Jay (Kendo), Cole (Kendo), Zane (Kendo), Kai (Ninja), Jay (Ninja), Cole (Ninja), Zane (Ninja) Setting: Anacondrai Tomb, Destiny's Bounty, The School for Bad Boys The Five Tribes Aims: Follow up Lloyd's rumours, search the Constrictai tomb, go to the Venomari tomb, drive the Serpentine out of the Ninjago sewers. Characters: Kai (Maskless), Lloyd Garmadon Adding Characters: Cole (Maskless), Jay (Maskless), Zane (Maskless), Cole (Ninja), Zane (Pink), Kai (Ninja), Jay (Ninja), Samurai X Setting: Destiny's Bounty, Constrictai Tomb, Venomari Tomb, Ninjago Sewers Ninjago City Area Unlocked The Lost City of Oroboris Aims: Uncover the Lost City, follow the Samurai, battle the Samurai, discover her identity. Characters: Pythor P. Chumsworth, Skales Adding Characters: Kai (ZX), Jay (ZX), Cole (ZX), Zane (ZX), Samurai X, Nya (Maskless) Setting: Ninjago Desert, Ninjago, Oroboris. Oroboris Unlocked The Falcon Aims: Follow the Falcon, battle the robot, find out that Zane is a robot, battle the Treehorns, unlock Zane's true potential Characters: Kai (ZX), Jay (ZX), Cole (ZX), Zane (ZX), Falcon Replacing Characters: Zane (ZX) - Zane (NRG) Setting: Treehorn Forest, Dr. Julien's home Portal Opened Dark Lands Unlocked (Only accesible through Portal) The Fang Blades Aims: Go to Megamonster Theme Park, get Nya to go on a date, go to the Theme Park, transform, save Nya, unlock Jay's true potential. Characters: Pythor P. Chumsworth, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, Acidicus Adding Characters: Jay (Maskless), Nya, Nya (Dress), Jay (Suit), Kai (ZX), Cole (ZX), Zane (ZX), Jay (NRG) Setting: Destiny's Bounty, Megamonster Theme Park The Royal Blacksmiths Aims: Find out about Cole's dad, go to Lou to train, enter Ninjago Talent, win the show, fight the Serpentine, unlock Cole's true potential. Characters: Kai (Maskless), Jay (Maskless), Cole (Maskless), Zane (Maskless) Adding Characters: Kai (Hoodie), Jay (Jacket), Cole (Hoodie), Zane (Jacket), Lou, Kai (Dancer), Jay (Dancer), Cole (Dancer), Zane (Dancer), Cole (NRG) Setting: Destiny's Bounty, Lou's house, Ninjago theatre Characters Kai Variants: Ninja, DX, Kendo, ZX, Pyjamas, Blacksmith, Dancer, NRG, Maskless, Hoodie Weapons: Black Katana, Sword of Fire Abilities: Fire Spinjitsu, Dash Jay ''' Variants: Intruder, Ninja, DX, Kendo, ZX, Pyjamas, Dancer, NRG, Maskless, Snake,Suit, Jacket Weapons: Black Katana, Nunchucks of Lightning Abilities: Lightning Spinjitsu, Climb, Fix '''Cole Variants: Intruder, Ninja, DX, Kendo, ZX, Pyjamas, Dancer, NRG, Maskless, Hoodie Weapons: Black Katana, Scythe of Quakes Abilities: Earth Spinjitsu, Strong Zane Variants: Intruder, Ninja, DX, Kendo, ZX, Pyjamas, Pink, Dancer, NRG, Maskless, Jacket Weapons: Black Katana, Shurikens of Ice Abilities: Ice Spinjitsu, Breathe Underwater Sensei Wu Variants: Black Outfit Weapons: Staff, Staff of Dragons Abilities: Master Spinjitsu Nya Variants: Samurai X, Maskless, Dress Weapons: Daggers, Spear, Katana Abilities: Exo-Suit, Samurai Points Lord Garmadon Variants: Four Arms Weapons: Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu Abilities: Dark Spinjitsu, Strong Samukai Weapons: Daggers, Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu Abilities: Fire Spinjitsu Nuckal Weapons: Mace Abilities: Lightning Spinjitsu Kruncha Weapons: Axe Abilities: Earth Spinjitsu Wyplash Weapons: Whip Abilities: Ice Spinjitsu Frakjaw Weapons: Scimitar Krazi Weapons: Pickaxe Chopov Weapons: Machete Bonezai Weapons: Axe Lloyd Garmadon Variants: ZX, Maskless Weapons: Snake, Staff, Super Bolt Abilities: Green Spinjitsu Skales Variants: Commander Weapons: Hypnobrai Staff Abilities: Hypno, Hypnobrai Control Slithraa Variants: General Weapons: Spiked Sword Abilities: Hypno Mezmo Weapons: Hatchets Abilities: Hypno Rattla Weapons: Machete Abilities: Hypno Fangtom Weapons: Fangpyre Staff, Fang Blade Abilities: Biting, Fangpyre Control Fangdam Weapons: Shurikens Abilities: Biting Fang-Suei Weapons: Staff Abilities: Biting Snappa Weapons: Spear Abilities: Biting Pythor P. Chumsworth Variants: Judge Weapons: Anacondrai Staff, Fang Blade Abilities: Invisibilty Skalidor Weapons: Constrictai Staff Abilities: Tunnel, Strong, Constrictai Control Bytar Weapons: Fang Blade Abilities: Tunnel, Strong Chokun Weapons: Mace Abilities: Tunnel, Strong Snyke Weapons: Mace Abilities: Tunnel, Strong Acidicus Weapons: Venomari Staff Abilities: Spitting, Venomari Control Lizaru Weapons: Axe Abilities: Spitting Spitta Weapons: Hammer Abilities: Spitting Lasha Weapons: Fang Blade Abilities: Spitting Skeleton Soldier Weapons: Scimitar Hypnobrai Weapon: Dagger Abilities: Hypno Fangpyre Weapons: Axe Abilities: Biting Constrictai Weapons: Fists Abilities: Tunnel, Strong Venomari Weapons: Spear Abilities: Spitting Ed Walker Abilities: Fix Edna Walker Lou Dr. Julien Jamonacai Man Jamonacai Woman Farmer Monk Park Girl 1, 2, 3 Park Boy 1, 2 Falcon Abilities (Currently only Nintendo Wii controls) Spinjitsu - '''Fire, Lightning, Earth, Ice, Master, Dark, Green - Z''' Strong - Z Hypno - Z Hypnobrai Control - Z Biting - Z Fangpyre Control - Z Invisibility - Z Tunnel - Z Constrictai Control - Z Spitting - Z Venomari Control - Z Samurai Point - Z Fix - Z Dash - Z Climb - Z Breathe Underwater - Natural Tornado of Creation - Fire, Lightning, Earth, Ice Spinjitsu together Jump - A Attack - B Swim - Hold Z Build - Hold Z Cheats Breathe Underwater Invincibility Regenerate Hearts Score x2 Score x4 Score x6 Score x8 Score x10 Vehicles Spark Bolt Rocky Shard Skeleton Truck Skeleton Bike Kai's Flame Cycle Jay's Storm Fighter Cole's Tread Zane's Ice Cycle Fangpyre Chopper Fangpyre Truck Fangpyre Crane Mangpyre Mech Samurai Exo-Suit Ninja V. Snake Unlocked after Serpentine are Released. Requires Wi-Fi. Will take place as many players on both sides, plus one NPC leader. You need to create a character for these battles, you can have up to 8, see 8 - Character Creation. Ninja Teams Fire Lightning Earth Ice Ranks Recruit Trainee Ninja -''' - Pvt. - Cpt. - Cpl. - Sgt. - Gen. 'Samurai -' - Pvt. - Cpt. - Cpl. - Sgt. - Gen. '''Sensei Snakes Teams Bitten Half-Snake Snake Captain Commander Tribe General Snake King Campaign Areas Jamonicai Mountain Lands - '''Ninjago Monastery, Portal '''Caves of Despair Frozen Wasteland Floating Ruins Forest of Tranquility Volcano Lands Ninjago Skies Desert Lands Ninjago City '''- Ninjago Sewers '''Oroboris Dark Lands - 'Accessible by Portal '''Destiny's Bounty -' Follows your player Teams '''Ninja - '''Red '''Serpentine - '''Green Character Creation Ninja '''Heads Patterns - - Kai - Jay - Cole - Zane - Nya - Sensei Wu - Lloyd - Lloyd ZX Hair Styles -''' - Kai - Jay - Cole - Zane - Lloyd (Under Hood) - Nya 'Colours -' - Black - Dark Brown - Brown - Light Brown - Ginger - Blonde '''Body Patterns -''' - Ninja (Element symbol changes due to selection) - DX Ninja - Kai ZX - Jay ZX - Cole ZX - Zane ZX - Lloyd ZX - Sensei Wu - Nya 'Colours -' - White - Light Grey - Grey - Dark Grey - Red - Dark Red - Blue - Dark Blue - Green - Dark Green - Yellow - Dark Yellow - Black '''Arms Colours -''' - White - Light Grey - Grey - Dark Grey - Red - Dark Red - Blue - Dark Blue - Green - Dark Green - Yellow - Dark Yellow - Black - Gold - Silver - Titanium '''Legs Patterns -''' - Ninja - DX Ninja - Kai ZX - Jay ZX - Cole ZX - Zane ZX - Nya - Sensei Wu - Lloyd ZX 'Colour -' - White - Grey - Dark Grey - Red - Dark Red - Blue - Dark Blue - Green - Dark Green - Yellow - Dark Yellow - Black '''Armour Armour -''' - ZX Armour - Samurai Armour 'Headgear -' - Ninja Wrap - ZX Wrap (Multiple Parts) - Samurai Helmet - Samurai X Helmet (Multiple Parts) 'Colours -' - White - Grey - Dark Grey - Red - Dark Red - Blue - Dark Blue - Green - Dark Green - Yellow - Dark Yellow - Black - Gold - Silver - Titanium '''Weapons Weapon-''' - Dagger - Double Bladed Dagger - Double Daggers - Katana - Double Katanas - Shurikens - Nunchucks - Axe - Double Bladed Axe - Spear - Super Bolt - Staff 'Colours -' ''-'' Brown - Dark Brown - Light Brown - Gold - Silver - Titanium Snakes '''Heads Head Types -''' - Hypnobrai (H) - Fangpyre (F) - Constrictai Gen. (CG) - Constrictai © - Venomari Gen. (VG) - Venomari (V) - Snake (S) - Pythor (P) 'Patterns -' - Hypnobrai Gen. (H) - Hypnobrai Com. (H) - Hypnobrai (S) - Fangpyre Gen. (F) - Fangpyre Com. (F) - Fangpyre (S) - Constrictai Gen. (GC) - Constrictai Com. (CG) - Constrictai 1 © - Constrictai 2 (S) - Venomari Gen. (VG) - Venomari Com. (VG) - Venomari 1 (V) - Venomari 2 (S) - Pythor (P) - Anacondrai (S) '''Bodies Patterns-''' - Hypnobrai Gen. - Hypnobrai - Fangpyre Gen. - Fangpyre - Constrictai Gen. - Constrictai - Venomari Gen. - Venomari - Pythor - Anacondrai '''Legs Type -''' - Snake (S) - Tribe General - Man (M) - Bitten - Short Snake (SS) - Tribe General 'Patterns -' - Hypnobrai Gen. (S,SS) - Hypnobrai (M) - Fangpyre Gen. (S,SS) - Fangpyre (M) - Constrictai Gen. (S,SS) - Constrictai (M) - Venomari Gen. (S,SS) - Venomari (M) - Pythor (S,SS) - Anacondrai (M) '''Weapons Weapons -''' - Dagger - Double Daggers - Staff - Hypnobrai Staff - Fangpyre Staff - Anacondrai Staff - Constrictai Staff - Venomari Staff - Fang Blade 'Colours -' - Gold - Silver - Titanium - Copper Speckled Titanium Achievments (Xbox 360) '''All Lego games have a total of 1000g (g = gamerpoints) Garmadon Defeated - 100g Complete Series 1. Slithering Away - 100g Complete Series 2. King of the Ninja - 50g Unlock all four Ninja characters and all variants. Five Tribes - 50g Unlock all Serpentine characters. The Green Ninja - 10g Unlock all variants of Lloyd Garmadon. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images